


Wish

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [16]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Wish

Theme: Wish  
Summary: As the comet streaked across the sky, he wished upon it.

* * *

Laying in the yard, watching the starry heavens rotate, the young couple felt at peace. Everything was just as they were hoping for, had ever wanted. They had their own home, rebuilt and lovingly restored to its former glory. They had a dog, well, a puppy on the cusp of adulthood, mature enough to be beautiful instead of cute, but young enough yet to still be awkward at times. 

They both had jobs that they loved, and jobs that promised a very successful future. They had a new baby on the way, and as he thought about it, Jack shifted slightly, resting a hand on the swollen mound and felt the baby kick gently in return. Z grumbled, but was smiling. They had decided not to find out the sex, although Kat offered every other week. 

Syd had joyfully broken the news to them earlier today that she was four weeks along in her own pregnancy, and Bridge joked that it must be something in SPD’s water. They had dutifully offered their congratulations, but laying in the dark, everything else faded away. 

Z shivered slightly, and Jack sat up, offering to take her inside. She declined, watching instead the stars as they twinkled merrily. 

“There’s supposed to be a comet tonight, and I want to see it. Someone once told me that if you wished upon a comet, it would come true,” she explained, accepting the blanket he offered. 

So they sat up later, watching the night life, and the heavens as the moon rose above them. Seeing something odd, he started to point it out to Z, only to realize that she was soundly asleep. He smiled at her, gently kissing her forehead before watching the comet streak past. Remembering what she had said about wishes, he decided to wish on it. 

The fiery trail faded from the sky, but he was already wrapping her up in the blanket and carrying her inside, trusting the comet to make his wish come true. 

_Please, just let us stay like this forever._


End file.
